Enema Ultima, Escaping Yourself
by cajungurl94
Summary: Sora has a new enemy after defeating Xemnas. And its...Himself! Read to find out what happens. Full summary inside. Yaoi, language, possible gore.


**Enema Ultima,Escaping Yourself**

**Chapter 1**

NS94-Hi's everybody! It's me again. This time i'm going to try a RikuxSora for KH2. This is going to be kinda dark, but the ending is a surprise! If you vote on it, i'll make this an MPreg. But that depends on you, my dearest readers. BTW, This is after Sora and the gang have defeated Xemnas(Mansex lol) and So-chan's gonna be paired with some unexpected characters.(Oooh...Plot twist!O.O) So please enjoy, tell me what you think, and VOTE on your choice. Enjoy!

Warning:This is a Yaoi fic, has bad language, and possible gore scenes. U don' like, U don' read. Comprende'? I don't want bad reviews on grammar and other pointless stuff. I don't own KH1, KHCOM, or KH2. Wish I did, tho'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi have finally returned to the islands after defeating the head of Organization XIII, Xemnas. Things have remained peaceful for the past year, the King was returned to Disney Castle along with Donald and Goofy. Radiant Garden was recovering quickly, the hearts of the worlds were locked tight from the realm of darkness, but the paths between were still open for gummi travel. Yep. Peaceful and just like the old days. Except for one thing...Sora has been avoiding everybody, withdrawing his cheerful hyperness and replacing it with eerie silence. Why is Sora acting this way, and can Riku confess before hell or Chaos(hint hint) breaks loose? Read and find out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora had just walked into his house from school. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and washed his face off. He looked up into the mirror and looked himself over. He was in his school uniform, a shirt slightly too large and baggy black pants. He was alot leaner from all his fighting with the heartless and nobodies. He had gotten taller, too. He was now about 3 or 4 inches under Riku. Riku was a year older than Kairi and himself, age 17. 

His legs were long, thin, and lean, as was his arms. He looked at his face. His cheek bones and eyes had grown sharper and more defined, like a cat's. His beautiful sky blue eyes that were once so full of life were clouded with clouds of a dull royal blue. Their beauty was slightly more changed when dark purple almost black bags were revealed when the concealer was washed off.

Suddenly, the air in the room seemed to ripple as a cloud of darkness appeared behind Sora. Then someone stepped out of the dark corridor into the bathroom. The person looked just like Sora, except he his hair had streaks of white, a jagged line of dark tanned skin going from his left ear to the middle of his right cheek. His eyes were a butterskotch gold and his clothes were a darker version of Sora's. A feral grin adorned his face.

"Poor So-chan. His mommy killed herself all because her son didn't be a good little boy and not run away." The DarkSora? said. "Shut up, Chaos." Sora hissed at the figure whose name is Chaos. "Aww, that hurts, So-chan. Don't you love me? I love you. But then again, you love Riku. Why love him? He's obviously straight. I mean, have you seen him look at Kairi? He's completely in love with her." Chaos wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and snuggled the back of his neck. Sora tried to push Chaos off of him, but his hand passed through, although a little sluggishly. "I forgot you were just my shadow." Sora said, his almost flat hair hiding his eyes as he examined his fist.

"I wonder what you would do if your precious Riku ceased to exist. Hehehehehe..." Chaos' words echoed slightly as he faded back into the darkness in Sora's heart and mind. Sora knew that Chaos was merely a dark shadow, the way his hand passed so slow through Chaos, almost like mud, and his words disturbed him. What if Chaos was gaining physical form? He would have to look into it later. He went downstairs, ate a small, quick dinner, grabbed a shower and settled in bed to read a book, since his nightmare(a.k.a. Chaos) induced insomnia wouldn't let him sleep.

He hadn't slept in almost 3 weeks.

The next day-

Sora got up when he saw his clock turn to 7:00am. He quickly got dressed in his uniform and left for school. He had just gotten to the courtyard of Destiny Highschool when someone tackled him to the ground. His instincts kicked in almost instantly. Sora flipped over, then flipped his assailant onto their stomach and pinned their arms to their back as he sat on their legs. 

"Aaaah! Sora, that hurts!" came Selphie's high pitched voice. The voice penetrated Sora's slight daze as he opened his eyes and looked down. Indeed, he had Selphie pinned to the ground with her arms held to almost breaking point. He looked up from the shadows he noticed and saw Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, and Riku staring at him in shock. Then he realized what had happened and scrambled to get off Selphie.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry Selphie! I didn't mean to, but you just tackled me and I thought you were...look, i'm kinda tired, so I reacted on instinct. I'm sorry." Sora switched topics when he was about to say 'Chaos' or 'heartless' or 'nobody'. Riku and Kairi shared a knowing look and silently consented to investigate what had Sora so on edge. "It's okay, Sora. I shouldn't have jumped you so early." Selphie said.

"Anyway, we're going to the play island today. Do you want to come with us Sora? Please? You haven't been hanging out with us lately. You're always on the roof alone or in the library. Alone! Please?" Kairi begged him. He looked at her pleading face, then glanced at Riku. He had to fight down a blush at the sight of Riku gazing so intently at him. So as to not arouse suspicion, he agreed to meet with them after school to go to back to the place they called the Destiny Islands.

The school day went by fast. In what felt like minutes, school was over and he was waiting at the dock for everyone else. After about 10 minutes Riku walked up. "Hey Sora, let's go on ahead. We're taking boats in pairs anyway." Riku said, getting into the boat. Sora nodded, fighting off a blush at being so close to his best friend and longtime crush. They got to the island quickly. As Riku was tying up the boat, Sora shuffled off to the Paopu Tree.

Riku walked up to the tree and took his place on Sora's left. Sora laid down on the odd bend in the tree and watched as the waves went in and out with the tide. "Sora." Riku said uncertainly. "Hmm?" Sora replied absent-mindedly. "What's been up with you lately? When we got back, you were so loud and cheerful and hyper, but after a few months you went all quiet and calm. Not to mention your reflexes are causing you to jump at little things like sounds and movements." Riku asked his best friend. "I don't know what your talking about, Riku. It's part of getting older." Sora said quietly. "Bullshit, Sora! What happened to you!" Riku shouted. He dragged Sora off the tree and put on the ground. Sora backed up to the edge as Riku advanced menacingly towards him. "You haven't been talking to us at all! All you do is sit in the library, on the school roof, or you stay in your house most of the time. What happened? Why won't you tell us!" Riku shouted. He started to take another step, but he tripped on an inconveniently placed coconut. He stumbled forward onto Sora, but since Sora was already on the edge of the island, they both fell over into the water.

Riku stood back up and was going to ask if Sora was all right when he saw the dark circles under Sora's eyes. Sora felt Riku's gaze on him. "What?" Sora asked. "Sora, have you even been sleeping?" Riku said with concern. Sora's eyes widened as he realized that the concealer had washed off. "...No." Sora looked away from Riku. "How long have you gone without sleeping, Sora?" Riku asked, fearing the response. "...3 weeks." Sora admitted quietly.To Be Continued

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NS94-OMG! What's going to happen next! Review to get the next chapter! TTFN. 


End file.
